


Of Swords and Crossbows

by bleedforyou1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon's disappointed that he has no one to talk about weapons with. Until Merlin comes along, thankfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Swords and Crossbows

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/28101.html?thread=27289285#t27289285) kinkme_merlin prompt.

After another brutal day of training, Leon directs the knights back to the barracks, letting them rest. Taking off his armour and leaving it in the barracks, he made his way back to the castle. He knows he works them hard, but they had to be in top shape now that Arthur was the new King and it seemed everyone wanted to test that. A new age was beginning, Leon could feel it in his bones, and as the First Knight it was his duty to protect Arthur’s kingdom as much as he could. 

But the fun part of it was that because of Arthur’s coronation, many people had sent gifts to the knights, including lots of very nice weapons. Leon was heading back to the armoury to perhaps string a few more crossbows-- they were his favorite when he spied Merlin walking out of the King’s chambers, a basket of dirty clothes in his arms. Leon watched surreptitiously as Merlin closed the door and put the basket down, his slim figure making a perfect bow much like a crossbow’s strings. He sighed and shook his head-- nothing could ever come of it-- Merlin was adored by the whole castle, but Leon sheerly doubted he’d want to sleep with Leon, and of course Leon would look as though he were forcing the servant, which he would never do and--

“Ah, Sir Leon!” Merlin said cheerfully, spotting him as he picked up the basket again. “How are you this morning?”

Leon cleared his throat. “I’m good, Merlin. And... you?”

Merlin shrugged, his usual wide smile in place, and Leon swallowed thickly. “Ah you know the usual, bein’ worked to the bone by his royal highness.” He laughed, cheerful and much more refreshed. 

Leon thought back to when Merlin had gone missing, thought to be dead, and Leon’s heart had frozen when he found the scrap of fabric belonging to Merlin’s shift and had had to give that to the King... 

“Yes, and too bad you couldn’t have used that crossbow on him.” Leon forced himself to joke (this was _treasonous_ and it rankled at him) as they walked companionably down the hallway. Leon would never do this with any other servant, but Merlin was special. Had been ever since he saved the crown Prince’s life. 

Merlin blushed suddenly and Leon tried not to take that personally. “Yes, erm... right. I returned the crossbow back to the armoury of course.”

“Well would you like to come down and see the others? They’re all types-- I was just about to go down, I’d love to give you a tour, the Mercian men just sent a whole new crate--” Leon realized he was excitedly rambling and shut his mouth. 

“Ah...” Merlin looked at him and then smiled, eyes lowered slightly. “I’d love to, actually. Let me just put this basket into the Launder’s room and I’ll meet you there?” 

“Excellent,” Leon said, grinning and walking down to the armoury. 

He sat down at the edge of a bench and started to polish one of his swords while waiting. He thought of Merlin’s excitement at the first crossbow and felt a flush of happiness-- none of the other knights had shown _that_ much excitement and none of them ever wanted to listen when Leon explored each of the weapon’s strengths and weaknesses. They were all so busy with playing jokes on each other and going out to the taverns and making crass jokes about women... Leon sometimes felt alone amongst them. Arthur had shared his interest but now he was busy being King and doing Kingly duties and being with Guinevere and such. But Merlin was interested in the crossbows, so maybe Leon could talk with him about it all! 

A few minutes later, Leon looked up when he heard the door to the armoury close and Merlin walk in, his neckerchief now gone and his shirt unlaced... perhaps he had dropped his neckerchief off to the Launder’s as well, it was a rather ratty thing that probably needed to be washed often. And it was rather warm so that would explain the lacings of his shirt too. Leon tried not to look at the patch of pale skin now on display-- it was horribly unproper of him to do so without Merlin’s consent. 

“Sorry that took so long,” Merlin said softly, padding over to where Leon was sitting. 

“Oh no problem, just polishing my sword...” Leon said, shrugging. 

Merlin watched him for a moment and Leon tried not to squirm under the scrutiny. “You’re very good at polishing... I mean, I _have_ to do it for Arthur’s sword but you do yours for fun.”

“Yes, Father always said a man who handles and knows his own weapons will never see them fail under his hand,” Leon chuckled. “I suppose I ought to send a squire to get them done but I like doing my own.” 

He tried to avert his gaze as Merlin straddled the bench in front of him, his face now so close that his breath was casting a cloud on Leon’s sword. “I like a man who knows how to polish a sword.” 

Leon laughed. “Well I’d sure hope so! A knight is only as good as his weapon. Oh! Speaking of which, let me just _show_ you the beauties that we got yesterday. So amazing-- you wouldn’t _believe_ the strength in these!” 

Just as Leon was about to get up and show him the weapons, Merlin let out a chuckle. “I didn’t exactly come here to see the weapons, Sir Leon.”

“Oh?” Leon tried not to let his disappointment show. “Right... may I ask why you did come here then?” 

Merlin smirked and slid down the bench even closer, their knees knocking, taking the sword and towel out of Leon’s hand and placing them on the rack next to the bench. “I came here to talk to you.”

“Oh.” Leon blinked. “Is this about the King? Is his life in danger? Or were you trying to get out of your chores, because really Merlin you know how Arthur would react to that--”

“This, for once, isn’t about Arthur at all,” Merlin interrupted him with a low voice, a sly look in his eyes that had Leon grasping for air to his poor lungs. 

“If it isn’t about weapons... or Arthur... then what is it?” Leon asked, his own voice huskier than usual. _Keep your wits, Leon!_ He yelled at himself internally. _This is the servant of King Arthur you cannot make a move on him! You are a chivalrous knight of Camelot not a pratty Lord stealing into the servant’s beds!_

Merlin leaned in closer and Leon’s heart nearly stopped when the pale fey creature in front of him raised a hand to cup Leon’s face, brushing a thumb across Leon’s beard. “I hope this isn’t too forward, Sir Leon, but I _really_ want to polish your sword.” 

Leon blinked and tried to look away, but the man’s blue eyes were trapping him. “Oh... no, Merlin, I wouldn’t ask you to do that, you’re not a squire and really I like doing it on my own--”

Merlin’s chuckle interrupted him again. “Not your metal sword, but the other one.”

“Uhh... I don’t-- I don’t understand?” Great, now he was _stuttering_ , the First Knight of Camelot, _stuttering_ because of a servant! Leon stood up suddenly and felt rather trapped against the wall behind him with the way Merlin was staring at him... almost _hungrily_. Did Arthur not let the poor boy eat? He really was so skinny it was almost ridiculous... Perhaps Leon could get him a plate from the kitchens? 

Merlin smiled at him again, lethal, and scooted even closer, his face now level with Leon’s waist. Leon tried not to think of all the implications of _that_ stance. “Let’s just say, Sir Leon, I’ve been waiting for this moment a long time... I don’t care much about the crossbows, but I do care for the one showing them to me. I’d love to show my... appreciation.”

Leon swallowed when he realized Merlin was now staring at his... at his manhood! Oh Gods, how could Leon have been this stupid?! “You-- you-- really?”

The man nodded eagerly and placed his hands on Leon’s hips lightly. Leon bit back a groan. “Let me polish your sword, gallant Knight?”

“I’m-- um, just-- _oh_ , that sword!” Leon smacked himself on the forehead. “Gods, Merlin...” 

Merlin smirked again and with deft, long, beautiful fingers, quickly unlaced Leon’s breeches. Leon let out a soft moan as his cock grew underneath his braies. “I’m rather adept at polishing, Sir Leon... shall I show you?” 

Leon closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall, trying not to squirm as Merlin lowered his pants. He bucked up when he felt hot breath against his cock and heard Merlin chuckle lowly. 

“Merlin, you don’t-- you don’t have to, I’m not that kind of Knight--”

“But I _am_ that kind of man. Believe me, Sir Leon, I want to.” 

Leon looked down and into Merlin’s earnest eyes and let himself relax, cupping Merlin’s face and standing him up. “Then, please, call me Leon.” 

Merlin grinned and eagerly stood up, leaning against him and kissing him hard on the mouth. Leon did his best to return the kiss while also unlacing Merlin’s breeches. He gasped when he felt Merlin’s hardened cock-- the man wasn’t wearing any underwear at all-- the cheeky tart. 

“Leon, just, yes, touch me--” Merlin gasped against his mouth, reaching a hand between them. 

They both touched each other, lining up their cocks to stroke them together. Leon reached back and held Merlin’s arse, pulling him forward even more while kissing his gorgeous neck. “Wanted-- wanted you for so long.”

“Should’ve asked,” Merlin moaned wantonly, thrusting against Leon’s fist. “Would’ve been able to do this so much sooner.”

Leon bit down on his neck as they quickly completed each other, moaning softly and panting harshly afterwards. Merlin slumped against him, nuzzling his face into Leon’s neck and wrapping himself around Leon’s body like a kitten. It was so adorable, Leon nearly carried him to his bed then and there-- but that was two flights up and the people of the castle really shouldn’t see that happening. 

“I should tell you now then,” Leon said after a moment of their breaths evening out. “I, erm, quite adore you, Merlin.” 

Merlin looked up at him with his lips quirked and a mischievous look in his eye. “I adore you too, my chivalrous knight. So much so that I’ll let you give me a grand tour of all the weapons now, and even keep my hands to myself until you’re done.” 

Leon grinned widely. _Finally_ , someone to talk weapons with. Although really, he may wait for the tour later on. He was much more concerned with polishing a certain someone’s sword...


End file.
